1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of detecting a keyword whose input number/rate, is rapidly increased, which an estimated search number in the future is estimated by reflecting a current input trend of the keyword in real time, and a criterion value is calculated by using the estimated search number, and subsequently the keyword whose input number is rapidly increased can be detected in real time, and a system using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a keyword is input by a user, a search service system providing search service provides search result corresponding to the keyword to the user, for example, web sites including the keyword, articles including the keyword, and images having a file name including the keyword.
In the search service system, keywords input by users may vary. However, in actuality, a ratio that accounts for 1000 plus keywords, being input by users and which rank high from among a number of keywords, is very high and a ratio that account for other terms is very low. That is, high-level search service can be provided to users via a customization service that chiefly provides a search result of several high-ranked keywords whose search request number is large.
To analyze these high-ranked keywords, there is a first case of usually high-ranked keywords, for example, “game”, “go-stop”, and “entertainers”, and a second case of keywords belonging to the high-ranked keywords due to rapidly elevated rank in a predetermined period.
Most Internet search service providers provide customized information to users in association with the first case. Also, since it is very difficult to recognize and detect keywords whose input number is rapidly increased, Internet search service providers can not properly cope with the second case, and recognize such a case only after much time passes. In this case, at the point in time that Internet search service providers finally recognize and try to cope with the second case, there is no meaning to cope with the second case since the rank of the keywords already begins to fall.
In the second case, a method in which a human discerns terms that are frequently shown in articles and estimates the terms as rapid increase keywords may be used. However, since detecting the rapid increase keywords by the described method may be executed after the keywords are already widely known to public, the detecting is too late. In addition, keywords can not be detected over all fields.
On the other hand, Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-0086259 discloses an Internet search engine providing high-flyers hit catalog which is a catalog in which web pages whose popularity is rapidly increased among searchers. The high-flyers hit catalog indicates the catalog of sites which click frequency of users is rapidly increased.
The Internet search engine measures the click number with respect to each site's accumulated click number until a current point in time with respect to the each site during a predetermined period, computes population change rate of the each site, and provides sites whose population is rapidly increased as the high-flyers hit catalog to the searcher.
However, in case that the Internet search engine is used, a predetermined period to watch an input trend of a click number is still required, and lists of sites whose input number is rapidly increased may be determined only after the predetermined period passes.
Ultimately, though the Internet search engine is used, Internet search service providers still can not detect a keyword whose input number is rapidly increased at the present point in time during the predetermined time, therefore, Internet search service providers can not properly respond and recognize until after a relatively long time. Subsequently, customized service that provides an optimized search result regarding the keywords whose input number is rapidly increased at the present point in time can not be provided to a user in a suitable point in time.
Accordingly, a new method of immediately detecting a keyword whose input number is rapidly increased at a present moment by reflecting an input trend of the keyword in real time at the present point in time has been earnestly required. Accordingly, a customized service that provides an optimized search result regarding the keywords whose input number is rapidly increased at the present point in time can be provided to users, and consequently a search number of the users can be increased and search time of the users can be improved.